Giddeon Anderton
A Father : Giddeon and Samantha met at a noble party when Giddeon was about twenty. And after about two years of dating, the two were wed. A few years after that, Samantha bore Nathanial and his Brother Dorian. Giddeon could often be found helping out the shop keeps around Garen. This behavior often earned him odd looks as the fact that a noble man spent his time in the commonor's sectors and enteracting with enlisted men even though his nobility earned him commissioned officership. : Unfortunately a few years after his youngest, Dorian was born, Samantha contracted a fatal disease. She didnt last very long as Giddeon held her as she passed and the burden of raising a family fell to him. Instead of throwing them to his servants, Giddeon opted to raise his children personnally. A Revolutionary : A few years after Samantha passed, new legislation passed which put the squeeze to human lands even more than before. Land was being taken, people imprisoned and executed more frequently. Giddeon tried to put it behind him but after he had to pass down an order to kill a man who he knew to be innocent, Giddeon knew the madness had to stop. At first he tried beseeching local government, he even attempted to apeal to Troll Government itself. Even as a noble, his pleas were thrown in the mud and forgotten. : Giddeon then took action, he gathered up as many as would listen to him and formed a ragtag contingent of human freedom fighters. His most promising second in command was Lord Erothar III, who was actually one of his most devoted officers who followed him. At first the troll guards were not prepared for the surge of revolution and Giddeon's militia made significant forward movement. : It was not unheard of for Giddeon to lead his own troops into battle, give first aid when possible and even attended most fighter's funerals. While Giddeon had no outward holy or arcane powers his movements in battle were always described as calculated, deliberate, and downright righteous". He was well loved by his troops and it was this great relationship between enlisted and officer that gave steam to the Human Rebellion. A Martyr :: After many battles Giddeon readied for another attack on Tuskarr's forces. This time he was not far outside of what is Argen Guard, which was at the time a Troll stronghold. His scouts had reported about 100 troops outside the front gate, and 100 on the west gate. So Giddeon devised that Erothar would take his company and assault the west gate, while Giddeon would distract the main one. They would then meet in the middle of the town and take the citadel in the middle. :: But this plan didnt happen. Instead when they made it into the middle of the town, there were no reinforcements. Lord Erothar had taken his contingent and surrendered them to the trolls while he and a select few of his officers were taken into the citiadel where they pledged their unending loyalty to the Duniir. In light of this betrayal, Giddeon was crestfallen. He brokered a surrender where he "guaranteed" the safety of his men in return he would surrender peacefully. While Tuskarr and his General didnt kill Giddeon's men, they instead marched them back to their respective homes, sealed the gates, and then burned their homes to the ground and in mockery Tuskarr read a passage from the book of the Father speaking about holy flames engulfing the wicked. :: Giddeon himself was marched into Paetheleon and with Lord Erothar standing by, was executed publically. His house was stripped of its noble rights. :: In the end however, while Lord Erothar became the ruler of Paetheleon, Giddeon's goal was realized. Tuskarr gave humans Argen Guard and a bit more land. But to this day Giddeon Anderton is known a symbol of standing against tyranny. Category:Non Player Characters Category:People